


Even Educated Fleas Do It

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Memories, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of her partnership with Mulder, Scully thinks back on her life before the FBI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Educated Fleas Do It

Scully knew how arousal worked in technical terms. It was a series of physical responses that usually followed a certain order. Vaginal lubrication, swelling of the external genitals, enlargement of the inner genitals. She knew how it it worked for her alright.

To achieve those physical responses though, Scully had to start up higher, in the brain. The hippocampus transmitted memories of sexual events back to the forefront of her mind. This time it was a memory of her first girlfriend. Freshman year at the University Of Maryland, Sarah, taller than her but then again most people were. Curly brown hair, green eyes. They'd been study partners until Sarah had invited her back to her dorm room. They'd been supposed to study then, but instead had spent the evening naked and under Sarah's floral print cotton sheets. 

Scully reclined in the motel bed. After a long day in the company of a man nicknamed Spooky, she needed something to take her mind off of everything. So instead of thinking about how her new partner could very well be the single most strange man she'd ever met, she thought about Sarah. About how her hands had glided over her body so perfectly. How she'd told Scully her hair was pretty. How her tongue had brought her to new heights. 

As she remembered those things, she undressed and got ready for bed. There was a slight smile on her face as she washed up at the sink. One night when Scully had been feeling down about a test she'd bombed (B-, English 101) Sarah had sung her a terrible rendition of “Let's Fall In Love” while miming out the various things and persons capable of falling in love. Scully had laughed so hard when Sarah had imitated an educated flea, she'd forgotten all about English 101.

She wished she had someone to do that for her now. Make her laugh so hard that everything else went away.

Laying under the motel sheets that looked clean enough but smelled musty, Scully dipped her hand down between her legs. All the symptoms were there. Now she was going to take care of them. 

Still thinking about Sarah, she spread her legs open and followed the steps she knew would work for her. Her fingers spread the lubrication from inside of her to the external parts, then two fingers slipped inside to stimulate the G-Spot while two others stimulated the clitoris. She found it funny to think of such a visceral act in clinical terms. She was nothing if not easily amused.

Sarah had always spoken of it in almost vulgar terms, but Scully had liked that. She'd liked hearing the other woman tell her that she wanted to eat her pussy, wanted to fuck her, etc. God she missed her, even now. It was true, you never forget your first love. Especially when they were responsible for the first time you'd experienced multiple orgasms. 

The combination of physical stimulation combined with memory allowed Scully to climax. Just once would do for now. She was tired, and if today had been any indication of how things were going to go with her new partner, she was better off getting as much rest as possible. 

She still wasn't sure what exactly an educated flea looked or acted like though.


End file.
